Strangers
by Klubidou
Summary: James Potter doit se reprendre en main, c'est pourquoi ses parents le force à vivre dans un appartement pour y faire ses études. La veille du départ, il apprend finalement que son colocataire est en fait un moldu. Arriveratil a survivre sans magie? JL!


Chapitre 1

Depuis plusieurs jours, Dorea Potter, femme riche et prospère dans la communauté, avait eut un comportement étrange. Son mari avait nié savoir la raison lorsque leur fils l'avait questionné, prétextant que la pauvre dame avait beaucoup de boulot depuis quelques jours. James, le garçon en question, avait hoché la tête pour ensuite rejoindre son ami dans le jardin. Pourtant, en ce matin brumeux, il apprit la vérité; ses parents avaient comploté contre lui depuis des semaines.

- James, mon chéri, ton père et moi avons pris une décision.

James jeta un regard noir à son père qui sembla soudainement très intéressé par l'horloge héritée de son propre père.

- Il est temps pour toi de prendre tes responsabilités, soupira sa mère. Tu ne peux plus vivre te cette manière! Les bars, les filles, les nuits blanches, Sirius! Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études pour une fois!

Horrifié, le jeune Potter ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son père s'interposa pour la première fois.

- Ta mère a raison, James. Tu vis une vie de débauche… Une vie comme l'on voit dans les quartiers défavorisés, ce n'est pas une manière de vivre pour toi!

- Si je vous fais honte, vous n'avez qu'à le dire! S'exclama le garçon avec un regard noir.

Dorea secoua doucement la tête en s'approchant de son unique fils.

- Bien sur que non, chéri, mais tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille comme la notre… ce n'est pas tout le monde qui à cette chance.

- Tu parles de Sirius là? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- En quelque sorte, mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour ce garçon et tu le sais.

- J'espère! Il est de la famille, maman! Tu es sa grande-tante, alors ne critiques pas sa famille.

Henrik, n'appréciant pas lui-même sa famille de sa femme, décida de mettre terme à la dispute qui éclaterait d'un moment à l'autre. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et soupira en regardant sa femme.

- Nous avons décidé que tu irais en appartement, annonça-t-il en ignorant le cri d'horreur de James. De plus, nous avons déjà choisi l'appartement en question et ton colocataire.

- Je vous ai toujours respecté, tous les deux, mais là c'est trop! Avez-vous pensé à moi dans tout ça?

Mrs Potter mit ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant ainsi une posture beaucoup plus imposante, malgré sa petite taille vis-à-vis ses deux hommes.

- James Potter, tu ne te prends aucunement en main alors nous l'avons fait! Tu n'as rien à y redire, me suis-je bien faite comprendre? Nous avons pris cette décision pour ton propre bien, alors ne viens pas me dire le contraire.

James, devant le regard de ses parents, n'eut d'autre choix que de s'incliner face à eux; ils avaient gagnés. Tournant le dos, il monta lentement à sa chambre prête à annoncer à ses amis la triste vérité. Pour la première fois en sept ans, les Maraudeurs seraient séparés; de quatre, ils passeraient à trois.

La veille du départ, accompagné de Sirius, il se mit à faire ses bagages sans entrain. C'est alors qu'il reçut finalement la réponse de Remus qui n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Maussade, il déplia le parchemin et laissa son meilleur ami s'occuper de la vieille chouette qui les regardait d'un œil aussi las que lui.

_Cher Prongs,_

_J'avoue avoir été surpris en apprenant ce que tes parents avaient fait pour toi. Je sais que tu es fâché, trahis et probablement prêt à les renier pour l'instant, mais tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus. Réalises-tu à quel point tes parents t'aiment pour faire cela?-_

- Moony a toujours été un traître sur ce côté, marmonna Sirius qui lisait par-dessus son épaule apparemment ennuyé par la chouette. Lui, réalise-t-il ce qu'il te dit?

Soupirant, James poursuivit sa lecture.

_Ils s'inquiètent pour toi et c'est tout à fait normal, Prongs. Tous parents n'apprécient pas de voir leur enfant –unique, de plus- rentrer pratiquement tous les soirs à des heures impossibles, saoul ou accompagné. Que ferais-tu à leur place? Sirius et toi ne pouvez plus continuer sur ce rythme de vie pour longtemps, James. Vous allez finir par vous tuer, avec ce train de vie. __Crois-tu réellement que le Ministère de la Magie voudra d'un auror comme toi? Tu as de la chance qu'il n'est pas refusé ta candidature jusqu'à présent et je suis certain que tu peux remercier ton père pour cela. Mais il ne sera pas toujours là pour s'assurer que tu ais tout ce qu'il te faut, tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller une bonne fois pour toute! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu peux dire adieu à ton rêve de devenir auror. _

_Bref, fais ce que tu veux Prongs, mais pour une fois ait un peu de jugement et ne laisse pas Padfoot t'influencer, pour une fois. _

_Sincèrement,_

_Moony_

_P.S. Je sais que Sirius est avec toi et ne le laisse pas jouer avec Elfie. La dernière fois, la pauvre m'a pratiquement arraché les yeux à son retour._

Un silence plana un instant dans la chambre. Tous deux, plongés dans leurs pensées, observèrent la lettre de leur ami. Sirius, outré, se leva et lança un regard assassin à l'oiseau qui mangeait son reste de sandwich.

- Si je déteste cet oiseau, il y a une chose que je déteste encore plus! S'exclama-t-il.

- Hm? Quoi?

- Quand Moon nous balance des trucs comme ça à la figure… en plus, il a toujours raison! Quel traître, je te l'avais dis! Il n'a même pas compatie avec notre malheur!

- Quel malheur, Pad? Tu as un appartement fantastique et une super vie.

- Oui, mais je perds mon meilleur ami dans le monde entier, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit. La vie est injuste!

James éclata de rire et lui jeta un coussin à la figure.

- Ne redis jamais ça; meilleur ami suffisait amplement. Il observa la lettre pendant un moment, puis soupira. Mais, Moon a raison. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça si je veux devenir auror. Tu ne devrais pas non plus, Si.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui veux se lancer dans des études d'auror pour l'instant. Moi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire sincèrement. Rien ne m'intéresse réellement; je ne veux pas poursuivre des criminels en cavales, mais pourtant, je veux les punir d'une certaine manière…

James se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode où il chercha quelque chose. Jetant des livres sur le sol, il trouve finalement un pamphlet du Ministère de la Magie qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

- Voilà, ça pourrait t'intéresser… j'avais pensé à faire ce métier, mais je préfère avoir plus d'action alors j'ai choisi de devenir auror.

Sirius examina le parchemin avec intérêt, c'était intéressant. Il n'avait jamais pensé à travailler à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs, ce n'était pas vraiment un métier dont les gens parlaient fréquemment. Pourtant, il était intéressé à circuler dans les couloirs froids et sombres de la prison pour y surveiller les prisonniers –ou plutôt les Deatheaters qui s'y trouvaient.

- Tu sais quoi, Prongs? C'est merveilleux! J'ai toujours rêvé de prendre soin de mes petits amis les serpenteaux!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Sirius Black n'aurait jamais de respect envers leurs anciens collègues de Slytherin; il avait beaucoup trop de rancœur envers sa famille pour cela. Ils continuèrent à parler de leur projet futur, ainsi que de leurs moments passés, jusqu'aux petites heures du matin où ils s'endormirent toujours habillés.

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Dorea et Henrik se joignirent à eut pour manger un merveilleux repas servis pas leur elfe de maison, Kerry. Des pancakes, des toasts, des pâtés, tout y était pour le plus grand bonheur des hommes à table.

Lorsque les plats furent pratiquement tous vide, Henrik regarda son fils et Sirius qu'ils avaient adoptés au fils des années dans leur cœur. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il déposa sa fourchette dans son assiette et prit son courage à deux mains.

- James, il y a quelque chose que nous ne t'avons toujours pas dit…

Cette seule phrase suffit à attirer l'attention des deux jeunes adultes totalement. Pourquoi avoir attendu au dernier moment pour lui dire un détail qui devait probablement être le plus important? Ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe.

- En fait, James, commença à dire sa mère, ton colocataire n'est pas comme nous.

- Quoi, il n'est pas riche? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire sarcastique en roulant des yeux.

- Sirius Black, ne te mêles pas de ça, le gronda la dame avec une voie autoritaire digne de son rôle de Médicomage-en-Chef de St-Mango.

- Oui, Tante Dorea… soupira tragiquement le jeune Black en regardant son assiette.

- Maman que veux-tu dire par _pas comme nous_?

Après un regard vers son mari, Dorea sortit sa baguette qu'elle mis sur la table doucement.

- Moldu, James. Cette personne n'a aucune connaissance de la Magie, sauf celle qui existe dans les comtes de fée.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle à manger pour laisser le temps à James d'accepter cette nouvelle. Il devrait vivre avec un Moldu, alors qu'il s'entraînerait à devenir auror? Ses parents avaient finalement touchés le fond; ils méritaient d'être enfermés à l'hôpital de sa mère.

- Mais… je vais étudier pour devenir auror! Comment faire si je vis avec un Moldu? S'exclama-t-il avec énergie en jetant un regard horrifié à son ami qui haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, de la même façon que nous vivons présentement. Nous sommes dans un village Moldu et tu t'en sors très bien, pourquoi serait-ce plus compliqué à présent?

- Parce qu'ici, nous sommes protégé magiquement justement, alors que là-bas, je ne pourrai absolument pas me servir de magie…

- Moony te l'a dit, Prongs, tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller dans la vie… Tante Dorea et Tonton Henrik ne seront pas toujours là pour toi, puis il rajouta en bombant le torse fièrement, alors que moi, je serai toujours collé à tes baskets sans que tu puisses te débarrasser de moi!

Le couple roula des yeux au surnom que Sirius leur attribuait depuis des années, ce garçon était aussi borné que leur fils. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il venait de marquer un point et si Black le disait; Potter le croirait. Ils avaient raison, James hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Vous avez gagné… encore une fois.

Coucou tout le monde! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui… J'ai eut un boost d'énergie et l'envie d'écrire, voilà le résultat! Cette histoire sera AU évidemment, mais les Maraudeurs sont toujours nos bons vieux Maraudeurs! Ah oui, pour ce qui est des termes anglais… eh bien! Désolé mais je ne me rappelais pas vraiment des termes français et/ou ils craignent en français! J'ai toujours trouvé que les noms de Maraudeurs étaient horribles en français et heureusement, je ne suis même pas certaine de m'en rappeler correctement. Cornedrue m'a marqué parce que c'est James, mais quand même, il a l'air moins hot avec ce nom!

Anyway, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire le mini premier chapitre:)


End file.
